


Good To Be Home

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes home after a terrible day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

Oliver decides to take the elevator up, which he knows is super lazy of him and he hasn’t been to the gym at all this week and it really is only two flights, but today that’s two flights too many. Fred (Is that guy’s name Fred or is Fred the other one?) from upstairs is already in and they exchange weary hellos. Neither try to make small talk and Oliver is embarrassed when the elevator dings at his floor. He should have just taken the stairs.

He walks listlessly down the hall, replaying the events of the day in his head. Nothing really awful happened today it was all just a little too much. Too many annoying problems and coworkers. Too many screens. Too much artificial light. Too much squinting to read small print. It was all just too much today.

Oliver almost closes his eyes as he walks down the hall. His eyes hurt. Maybe he should have worn his glasses. For whatever reason, his eyes never seem to strain so much when he wears his glasses. Maybe he needs a new prescription. Isn’t he due for the dentist too? Did he already get his allergy shot for this season or does he still need that? What was that shot he got a few weeks ago or was that just blood work? Dammit, why can’t he remember?

Digging through his bag for the keys, Oliver thinks over the conversation he had with one of the VPs after he got the guy’s email working again. That last comment seemed…odd. Was that supposed to be a joke? Was he being serious? If it was a joke, it was terrible one. But if the guy was serious, Oliver’s pretty sure he should be offended. Maybe he should be offended either way. The guy laughed a little while he said it, does that mean something? Is that the kind of thing he’s supposed to tell HR about? God, Oliver sighs as he slips the key in the door, he doesn’t want to go to HR. He doesn’t want to file a complaint and fill out a report. Maybe he’s just being over sensitive.

Oliver’s surprised when he opens the door and his lights are all on. Music is coming out of the computer and the smells coming out of the kitchen are fantastic.

Connor’s head pokes out around the fridge. “Oh, you’re home.”

Oliver chuckles at that as he shoulders off his bag and hangs his coat. “Expecting someone else.”

“Of course not,” Connor says. He pulls Oliver close, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s waist and kissing him. The kiss is nothing special; it’s a casual, everyday kiss. Today, however, the simple press of Connor’s lips against his and everything that was off starts sliding back into place.

“Hello,” Oliver whispers when they pull apart.

Connor grins at him. “Hello, Oliver.”

Oliver links his arms loose around Connor’s shoulders. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I live here, remember?”

“Yeah.” Oliver thinks back to hauling boxes up and down stairs, fighting over how Connor drove the U-Haul, shamelessly making out like teenagers as soon as the last of Connor’s stuff was moved in because they were too happy and too exhausted to do anything else. “I remember.” He tangles his fingers lightly in Connor’s hair at the nape of his neck. It’s getting a little long and Oliver really hopes he waits a little while before cutting it. He likes when Connor lets his hair go a little wild. “I meant, what are you doing here so early? Thought you were at Annalise’s tonight.”

“She let us go early. Didn’t even give us extra assignments. Just gave us the night off.”

“Really?” Oliver leans back a little in Connor’s hold. “You really have the _whole_ night off.”

Connor’s smile is wide as he nods. “I don’t even have homework. The whole night.” He leans to kiss lightly along Oliver’s jaw. “Wanna have sex on the couch?”

Oliver laughs as he tugs Connor’s hair to sneak a quick kiss. “I want to eat dinner. What did you make?”

“Oh!” Connor pulls back to lean down and check on dinner. He flips on the oven light as he explains, “It’s a chicken casserole…thing. I don’t know. It was on—” He reaches over to grab his phone and show Oliver. “FoodNetwork.com and it seemed simple. Well, at least I didn’t have any problem finding all the ingredients in the store. Now, it doesn’t look like the picture but I tasted it and it tasted okay so at least it’s edible but I’m not going to get any presentation points.”

“Connor, it looks amazing,” Oliver reassures him. “I can’t believe you made dinner.”

“Not only that!” He holds up a finger and reaches behind him to pull out a store-bought pie. “But I got desert too. It’s cherry. Do you like cherry? I couldn’t decide. It was cherry or apple.” Connor looks down at the pie and he almost seems nervous. “I was going to text you but—”

“You could have texted me,” Oliver says.

“I know.” Connor blows out a breath. “I just wanted to surprise you. You always cook and I never do and I—”

“I love cherry,” Oliver cuts him off. “And I love you.” Oliver kisses him. “You are so sweet. This is—no one’s ever made me dinner before.”

“Really?” Connor leans back. That doesn’t sound right. It seems like a crime that no one has made Oliver dinner before.

“Not like this.” Oliver doesn’t really want to go into meal other guys have cooked for him right now but no one has ever put this much thought into a meal for him. “Not so it’s special.”

+

The meal really is delicious and they both linger over it. Connor picks slowly at his second helping and Oliver nurses his glass of wine. Oliver shares about his day where nothing and yet everything went wrong. He tells Connor about the weird conversation with the VP and Connor is supportive without telling Oliver how he should handle the situation.

Later, after dishes, they cuddle on the couch and eat the pie right out of the dish while watching _Wolf Hall_. When they’ve both eaten their fill, Oliver puts the pie plate on the coffee table and nestles closer into Connor’s side.

“Thank you,” Oliver whispers.

“Hmm?” Connor looks down, not wanting to miss what Oliver said a second time.

“Thank you,” Oliver repeats, louder this time. He slips an arm around Connor’s waist and scoots down a little.

Connor leans down to kiss Oliver’s crown. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know,” Oliver says. “It’s just, it’s really good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
